


Flowers of Spring

by Selah



Series: Gensou [21]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was warm with the first flush of spring and it was a relief to the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a remix of a Tumblr meme fill from awhile ago, probably set during Edo period, but could be as late as Meiji Restoration or as early as Muromachi. Gensou!Isshi is Very Very Old and nailing him down on specifics for these hasn't gone well. XD
> 
> [ I know, I know. Next week, new material, honest. XD ]

Isshi took a deep breath as he stepped down into his yard, barefoot. Each season had its charms, to be sure, but spring was quite probably his favorite. The promise of life starting anew. A promise they all sorely needed.

It had been an especially hard winter, many of the elders of this village he had adopted as his own having died, sacrificing themselves so the younger ones might live. Isshi had tried to help where he could - an extra tuber here, a pinch more rice there - but even as the village grocer, there were limits. After all, at some point, one had to reach the end of the root cellar, the last shriveled vegetable. More than once over the course of the winter he had been asked in suspicious tones how he could still have so much rice to share. He had simply smiled and said obviously Inari-okamisama had blessed his store in the night. Though he had, temporarily, adopted these people as his own, there was no reason for them to know his true nature. That was too great a risk, one he wasn't yet ready to take.

The lean times weren't past them just yet, it would be weeks before the first spring vegetables could be harvested. But the hanami that marked the proper start of spring meant the worst of the winter storms were also behind them, that fishermen could go out to sea without the same fear of death. And the rice he had would surely be enough to trade until that next harvest. He had already asked Inari-okamisama to help him ensure the survival of the village. 

“Message for you, sir.”

Isshi accepted the small scroll, smiling as the messenger bowed, then shifted back into fox form before darting back into the woods. From that action alone, he suspected he knew what the missive said. Still, he hurried through his morning round of the yard before taking a seat on the nure'en where a small pot of tea waited for him. He murmured his appreciation to his unseen assistant, then carefully unrolled the scroll.

_One of these days, my child, you will ask for more than can be given. Fortunately for all, this is not one such time. Fear not, my child. We will not burden you with more than you can bear._

There was no signature, but then of course none was needed. A small smile as he closed the missive once more. He had not asked for much; it eased his heart to know the kami felt the same.


End file.
